


Z-Stars Prompts

by Ravencupid09



Category: Z-boys - Fandom, Z-girls, Z-stars
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencupid09/pseuds/Ravencupid09
Summary: Just a z-stars fan writing prompt requests.Check out my blog on tumblr @royalty-red to request a prompt or leave a comment for any requests!





	1. So close, yet so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 9: “No one understands the effort of a long distant friendship.”

“Guys! Hurry up, Mahiro is calling!” Vanya shouted, rushing out of her shared room with Carlyn and Queen.

The girls immediately stopped what they’re doing and ran to the living room, squealing. Ever since Mahiro decided to go on break the girls promised to call each other whenever they can, but with preparing for their new comeback and the showcase they never had time anymore.

“Vanya! Pick up before the call drops!” Bell shouted, hands reaching towards Vanya’s laptop screen. “Yah! It’s my laptop, let me pick up the call!” Vanya laughed swatting the younger’s hand away from her face.

The other girls laughed at the duo’s antics, taking a seat on the bean bag chairs in their living room.

Vanya waited for them to settle down before picking up the Skype call. The girls beamed as a familiar face lit it up the screen.

“Mahiro-Chan!”

“Hi girls!” The elder greeted, giggling.

“How are you?”

“Are you feeling better?”

Mahiro smiled softly as her friends, her sisters, bombarded her with their questions. During these past few months, she’s been happy with her new, calm life. No strict schedules, no crazy diets or dance practices until they’re ready to pass out.

She doesn’t miss that crazy life, but hearing the girls talk about their new comeback and how close they’ve been getting makes her doubt her decision to leave.

“We miss you, Mahiro.” Bell’s sad voice drew her out of her little trance.

The mood in the air shifts dramatically, turning into a more somber atmosphere. “It’s not the same without you” the youngest confessed, looking down sadly.

“I know little Bell. I know.”

Carlyn, sensing the maknaes distress pulled Bell into a tight hug, whispering reassurances into her ear.

They eventually shifted to happier topics, successfully cheering up their little ball of sunshine. All Mahiro had to do was show off a yellow beret she recently added to her hat collection.

Bell perked up immediately once she saw the hat and screamed. The other girls watched on, smiling as Bell launched into a rant about her favorite color and the vlive she made showing off all her yellow items.

Mahiro listened on happily, enjoying every last minute they had on the phone together.

After a few hours of catching up, Mahiro wished her sisters a good night and hung up. Sighing, she laid down on her mattress staring at the ceiling.

She misses her friends, she really does. She knows she could always go back to Korea. The company had made it very clear that they would always welcome her back with open arms.

If only it was so simple.

Weeks passed and the Z-girls all packed their bags and jetted off to Vietnam for their first comeback tour. Mahiro is not jealous. She’s really not.

It’s only logical that the other would be getting closer to each other, they live together, see each other 24/7. They still try to call her whenever they can, send her gifts and selfies from their travels and in return, she’d send them things from Japan.

Bell got a new yellow beret which she is currently wearing at their new fan meeting. Mahiro in return received a box of all her favorite snacks from the countries they visited.

The box came wrapped up in pink hello kitty wrapping paper, stuffed to the rim with various bags of sweets. Mahiro slowly unpacked the box, her heart swelling with happiness. At the bottom sat a tiny little note no doubt was written by Bell based on the loopy, neat cursive

To the best friend in the world,

You’ll always be in our hearts, no matter how far apart we are. We will always love and miss you

-z-girls

Clutching the note close to her chest, the Mahiro closed her eyes, inhaling softly. She could already feel tears forming behind her eyelids, threatening to fall down her face and for the first time in months she allowed herself to cry.

Japan suddenly had never felt so lonely.

576 miles.

Japan is 576 miles from Korea

She’s only 2 hours away from her best friends in the whole world, her bandmates, her sisters.

Yet she feels she’s so far away


	2. I’ll never let you go (but sometimes it’s better to let you go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: “I don’t want to feel this way anymore.”

The world is spinning, turning and twisting upside down. Everything seems out of focus, blobs of what seems to be people blur and blend together. Someone is speaking near him but their voice seems so far away, muffled.

Gai stumbled around the practice room, trying to keep up with the pace of the music, but it’s all too much. The bass is too loud, rattling his bones to the very core. The sounds of the other’s shoes squeaking on the wood floor hurt his ears, causing him to wince at every movement.

“Come on Gai! Pick up the pace!” The instructor clapped. Shaking his head, Gai forced himself to control his body, to be one with the music.

Turns out, ignoring your pain isn’t gonna make it go away.

The next thing he remembers was hearing Perry scream and the world fading to black.

Perry had been keeping a close on Gai ever since they stepped foot into the practice room this morning. For the past few days, Gai had been sick. At first, they all thought that it was just the flu but Roy and Perry being the moms that they are suspected it was something worse.

Much worse.

“Do we need to call the ambulance?” Blink asked, staring at his beloved hyung on the ground.

Roy crouched down to the ground, placing the younger’s head on his lap. “Mavin already called. They should be on the way right now.”

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion to the others. The door to the practice room busted wide open, two men entered and told them to get away from the patient.

Roy reluctantly handed Gai over to them, standing up to join his friends. “Is it bad?” Sid whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t know, Sid. I don’t know” Roy whispered back, his eyes glossing over.

“We have to take him to the hospital.” One of the men finally announced.

Everyone watched as they pulled a stretcher in beside their unconscious friend on the ground and wheeled him out to the ambulance. “Two of you can ride in the ambulance with him. The rest will meet up with you guys in the hospital later.” Their manager explained.

Roy and Sid volunteered to ride in the ambulance with Gai. Without hesitation, they both jumped in the car sitting next to Gai.

“You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Sid cried, clutching his best friend’s hand in a death grip.

The world was still spinning when Gai opened his eyes. The first thing he sees is white, and a blinding light being shone in his face. Is this what heaven looks like?

Voices can be heard and he felt the hard hospital bed dip to the side, a comforting hand running through his hair. “Gai, are you awake? Is it too bright?” Gai groaned, putting his arm over his head, shielding his eyes from the light.

Doctors and nurses flowed in and out of the room the whole day asking various questions. “What’s the last thing you remember?, “How long has this been going on?, When did the symptoms start?”

Gai was beginning to look ill again, his symptoms worsening as the days go by.

They were back at their dorms, relaxing in the living room. Soft music blared from one of Blink’s mini speakers. Sid and Perry built a pillow fort and wrapped Gai up in layers of blankets making him feel as comfortable as possible.

He hasn’t been eating lately, not being able to stomach anything. His skin has become pale. Paler than what it normally was and his head constantly feel like it’s been run over.

“Gai, sweetie. Why are you crying?”

Everyone’s head snapped towards their second youngest maknae, eyes growing big in concern. “Come on, baby. You can tell me” Perry said, wiping his tears away.

“I don’t want to feel this way anymore!” Gai sobbed, finally breaking down. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. It felt like a dam had finally broke, spilling out all the emotions he’s been bottling up the past week.

Gai closed his eyes, basking in the comfort of the eldest’s arms until another wave of dizziness and nausea hits.

Perry gasped as Gai suddenly started shaking, eyes rolling to the back of his head. The others screamed as his body started convulsing harder.

“Someone call the ambulance! He’s having a seizure!” Mavin shouted.

Roy quickly placed Gai’s head on his lap to prevent his head from getting hurt, running his hands through his blonde locks.

“Sid, I’m scared” Blink cried, burying his head in Sid’s shoulder, to horrified to watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

Gai’s seizures stopped before the ambulance could arrive, “he’s not breathing!” Roy shouted, going hysterical.

The door to their dorm busted down at that exact moment, medics rushed in. Blink screamed, trying to rush over to his friend but Sid held on to him. The medics quickly performed CPR

Gai please don’t die on us now, please

After what felt like an eternity, Gai gasped and bolted straight up out of the stretcher, breathing heavily. The boys cried and hugged each other. “It’s gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be fine now.”

Oh, boy were they wrong.

Mavin prayed to whatever gods there were in the sky, even kneeled down and begged them to erase the picture of a lifeless Gai lying in a hospital bed. It felt all too real like at any moment his was gonna be ripped away from them, crawling into the cold hands of death.

Two hours. It’s been two hours since they wheeled his seemingly lifeless body into the OR. Two hellish hours they spent, pacing, crying and comforting each other.

They hoped and prayed that everything will be alright but in the back of their minds all they can hear is Gai’s raspy, weak voice saying “I don’t want to feel this way anymore.”

A silent agreement was passed between all of them that night. They’d rather let their friend crawl into the cold hands of death than watch him suffer.


	3. Vai lan don dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1- "All I wanted was a happy ending"

It was a cold December night, the wind was strong tonight, whipping snow around making them dance like tiny little ballerinas in the air. 

Normally, on nights like this Roy would often stop and admire the beauty that surrounds him, but tonight his mind was flooded with thoughts. The decision to move to Seoul was easy, he worked his ass off trying to get to where he is today. Being rejected from audition after audition, modeling for smaller companies that got him nowhere. 

Getting signed with a company like Zenith was a dream come true. He had been a nervous wreck the day of the audition, his dancing was horrible and he never had been professionally trained in singing. Regardless, he made it. He’s gonna be a z-pop idol now. 

He let his feet carry him away from the Zenith building, down the busy streets of Seoul. The city that never falls asleep. He had stayed back late to practice dancing some more after his choreographer had called him a horrible dancer.

He danced and danced until he collapsed on the hardwood floor, his knees bruising from the hard impact. 

The bitter wind whipped around him, blowing his red scarf around, the red fabric dancing in the wind gracefully. He envied the scarf, how it managed to dance so effortlessly around him. 

Picking up his pace, he crossed the street going down an alley that would lead him back to his dorm. Roy let his mind wander again, to the warm, sunny city of Ho Chi Minh. He misses basking in the sun, the palm trees, and humid breezes. He misses his friends, his family and he misses her.

His..well they never really established what they were. They met on a dating show. She was the bachelorette and he was a contestant, how cliche right? It seems like something straight out of a k-drama that his friends watch in the dorms all the time but it was true. 

She was a beauty. Long wavy black hair, pale skin, strawberry red lips. Her personality was just as beautiful, she was kind, humble, despite being a famous singer. It was like love at first sight, they had so many things in common. She even offered to help him with vocal lessons off the show! 

Their first date was at a small cafe, despite there being cameras filming their every moment it didn’t feel like it was staged at all. She laughed at all his stupid jokes and teased back with her own equally awful jokes. 

Their fingers brushed at one point and he could feel his cheeks blushing. She smiled softly and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Maybe she’ll choose me, he thought. His heart raced at the thought of her choosing him right on the air, claiming him as hers, leaving the other contestants in the dust. 

He was brought back to reality the minute the cameras turned off. They returned back to the studio. “I really had fun today.” She said, looking down at her white heels shyly. “Me too.” Roy smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“I’ll see you next week?” He swallowed thickly. She liked the date. That means he’ll be invited on again next week right? The dark-haired beauty smiled and nodded. “Okay, see you” Roy waved walking out of the studio. 

His heart was soaring, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He’s coming back on the show next week, he’s gonna be in the top 4! The thought of them possibly being one of those successful power couples from one of the dating shows made him smile.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, a nagging voice told me that it was all just a dream. It’d never come true.

Next week came, he had gotten a call from the producer a few days ago to prepare a song. A love song to woo a lovely girl. Roy spent days finding a song that would perfectly express his true feelings to the black-haired beauty. After much debate, he settled on a Viet song, one of his all-time favorite ballads, “vai lan don dua” (all the times I picked you up). 

Clad in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black jeans, he entered the studio. They made sure his set was the most romantic setting ever. Simple white arches decorated the stage, covered in flowers, fairy lights and the many polaroids that they took together on their dates. 

Her eyes sparkled when he sang, her body swaying to the melody and for a split second, he believed she would choose him. 

She didn’t choose him.

He didn’t make it to the top 3.

His world crumbled. Everything felt like a lie. 

All those soft touches and eyes of adoration. How did she act around the other guys on their dates if he wasn’t the one for her?

News spread rapidly that “Hot boy” Hoai Bao got eliminated from the show. Interviews were being offered to him left and right on how it feels like to be dropped so suddenly.

It hurt like hell, that’s what it felt like. 

A few days later, he heard of an audition in Ho Chi Minh City. They were looking for future z-pop idols, whatever that meant. They promised a chance to fly out to Korea and a chance to work with the top choreographers and producers of the country. 

Taking a chance, he signed up immediately. 

Time came and went and before he knew it he was getting ready to pack his bags and move to South Korea.

It was night time and he was chilling on the couch, watching the dating show. Yes, he’s watching the very same dating show he was eliminated from. Sue him. He was just curious, who would she pick? It was down to only two more people, the third one was eliminated only a week after him. 

She didn’t choose any of the two. He frowned, “That’s not how it’s supposed to work.” His best friend grumbled, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. “She’s supposed to choose one of them! Not none of them.”

Roy hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his soda. “Dude, your phone is ringing.” His friend said, pointing at his phone on this coffee table.

The show’s producers phone number flashed across his screen. “Why is a worker from the show calling you?” Roy shrugged his shoulder and picked up the call, trying his best to extinguish the little spark of hope that lit up in his chest. 

“Hello?”

“She wants you back on the show”

Roy. Roy was angry. Infuriated. First, she dropped him on live TV and now she wants him back on just cause the other two guys weren’t good enough for her?

“Tell her I’ll think about it.” He ended the call before the producer could get in another word in. He felt like his heart was ripped in two. Stay here and be with the love of his life or move to Korea and chase his dreams?

In the end, he told the producer no. She ended up choosing a boy with a handsome face and strong arms, with a good fashion sense to boost.

News spread that “hot boy” Hoai Bao rejected the sweetheart of Vietnam.

But what they seemed to forget was that she rejected him first. 

Roy sighed, looking up at the building that he now calls home. In an unfamiliar country, training in hopes of one day debuting. 

“All I wanted was a happy ending,” he whispered to the cold winter night. Entering the building, he closed his eyes and erased all thoughts of the black-haired beauty from his mind. This is a fresh start for him. She is happy now so he should be too. Right?


	4. Even a sick superhero can still be a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 3: "What do you mean you're sick?! You're my partner in crime!"

Ah ah achoo!

Bell groaned, rolling on her side. Today is officially the worse day ever. Her body felt like it’s been run over by a train, every muscle is sore, and her head feels like it’s about to explode. Leave it to her body to get sick the day after a big battle.

They were on patrol last night, it was just her and her best friend for life, Blink. Being the only superheroes in Seoul they quickly bonded over fighting the most absurd villains the city has to offer and countless nights patching each other up after particularly dangerous missions.

Last night, they were fighting off the Red Dagger, their biggest nemesis. Think of red skull in the marvel comics but way more dramatic and well…less evil. It was a rainy night and they were rushing to end their patrol in favor of curling up on the couch at Blink’s house and watching anime.

Things don’t always go as planned when you’re a superhero though and instead of a relaxing night at the Paitoonphong house they ended up trying to thwart yet another one of the Red Dagger’s ridiculous ideas.

The fight was long and pushed the two pre-teens to their limits. It was raining and the street lamps outside did not provide that much light but, in the end, the two superheroes were victorious once again. They both ended up flying the villain to their local supervillain prisoner and splitting ways afterward.

Bell flew home, showered and hopped in bed.

Now, here she is at 8 AM, sneezing her head off. Her mom had just dropped off some soup and medicine, scolding her daughter for being caught in the rain on the way home from school. Bell offered her mother a small smile as a peace offering, promising to never go out in the rain without the proper gear again. Her mother ruffled her hair affectionately, placed a kiss on her forehead and left to get ready for work.

Bell yawned, already feeling the effects of the cold medicine pulling her under. Just a little nap, the heroine thought, drifting off to sleep.

She woke up to a loud knock on her door before she could even reply, the door busted open. Blink trailed in, dropping his backpack unceremoniously on the floor. “You would not believe what Mr. Saputra did today! He accidentally set the lab on fire. Again!”

“Hi to you too, Blink” Bell chuckled, watching her best friend recalls the lab accident at school today, waving his hands around dramatically.

“Wait, why are you still in bed?” Blink interrupted himself, frowning at the state of his best friend. She looked extremely tired, her eyes were filled with sleep, her nose could rival Rudolph’s and her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat.

“You’re sick.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, Blink I’m sick.” Bell rolled her eyes fondly, trying to keep a smile off her face.

“How can you be sick?! You’re supposed to be my partner in crime! We’re supposed to go on patrol tonight!”

“It’s not like I chose to be sick” The girl huffed, blowing her nose.

“Who am I supposed to go on patrol with now??” Blink whined, dropping himself on the edge of his friend’s bed. “Ya! Stop being so dramatic” Bell laughed, lightly smacking the younger boy on his arm. “You can handle one night of patrol on your own. ”

“You think so?” Blink asked, suddenly shy. He was never confident in his abilities, Bell was the more powerful one between them, she knew how to properly control her abilities and the better fighting skills. He was just seen as a mere sick kick who occasionally comes up with good ideas.

Bell noticing the sudden change in his mood, pulled the boy into a hug. “I know so.”

“Now. Go put on your costume and kick some bad guys butts!”


End file.
